Miracle
by glasscassel
Summary: Someone almost dies and the Legends convince Rip they need a break.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This little one-shot takes place before the events in Worth. I'm going to be expanding this universe (my mind won't quit, blame the bunnies).

Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash, or any characters that the DC universe has graced us with.

* * *

Miracle

A Worth One-Shot

Everything was heavy. His arms felt heavy, his legs, his eyeballs, his eyelids...even his hair felt heavy and he didn't even have that much. First instinct was to let out a groan but even that required effort he didn't have.

"You're pretty heavily sedated. Almost every bone in your body was broken. Not to mention the frostbite."

THe info was coming from somewhere to his right, but between the heavy and the painkillers he had a hard time placing who was talking to him.

"The frostbite was a result of the cold gun. That thing Savage had set up…it exploded with you right there. Something about it being unstable...Stein and Ray are working out what it exactly it was. Anyway, you were there, the closest to it and attempted to freeze the thing. It didn't work and it exploded. You got a full blast of whatever is in there that makes it cold."

He finally managed enough energy to get a word out.

"How?"

"Firestorm. They flew back in and found you. You were a mess. Kendra saw you and burst into tears right on the spot. Mick went crazy-of course-pretty sure he's planning on strangling Savage with his own hands."

"When-"

"Nowhere. We managed to escape to the temporal zone with minimal damage to the ship, but we couldn't go anywhere until you were well enough to make a jump. Want some water?"

Leonard nodded. Or-he hoped he nodded. Whoever was by his side understood though and he felt strong, calloused hands helping him adjust to a sitting position.

"Sara." He confirmed.

"Leonard."

He could see better at this angle. He felt drugged (well, he was drugged) but his vision was starting to come back to normal and he got a good look at the assassin's face. He could see some swelling near her eye and a bandage on her chin. Her walk was a little funny, he noticed as she made her way to grab him water.

"Rip?"

"He's fine. More angsty than usual." She was at his side again, tilting his head enough to get a straw the top of the straw in. "Everyone made it out. A little bruised and a bit more broken than usual, but we all came back."

He swallowed as much water as he could before the pain of the action became too much. Hydration - and what whatever cocktail of meds Gideon had given him- seemed to do the trick. He felt lighter, could blink without agony, and actually felt up to talking.

"How long have we been in the temporal zone?" He asked.

"About a month. At first it was about repairing the damage. Then it was so we could mourn-"

"I thought everyone made it back?" Her eyes flickered down briefly at his inquiry, before gazing back at his. He could tell now that she was exhausted. Her eyes were sunken in, red and baggy. The one the left was swollen and the bandage on her chin was bloody.

She swallowed thickly before starting to answer.

"Len-"

"Dude. Dude thank God." Her explanation was interrupted as Jax burst into the med bay, eye red and slight tear streaks down his face. "Shit, Cold. Gideon worked some voodoo magic on you." The younger half of Firestorm sat on his other side, ignoring the warning glance shot his way by the blonde. "When we went back for your body it was pretty messed up. I mean, frostbite literally all over-"

"My body?"

Jax froze, finally glancing at Sara, who was glaring at him.

"My body. You went back for my body." Jax suddenly became very interested in his hands. Leonard turned to Sara instead.

"Well he's useless since I can't threaten him. Sara, your turn. Time to finish that story from earlier."

Sara nodded, but it was Jax who spoke.

"You died. Were dead. For like, three weeks."

"Well, we assumed you were dead. After the thing exploded you weren't showing any vital signs. The cold gun had exploded, covering you and your skin was….there was no reason to think you were alive." Sara continued. Her voice was soft but emotional. They way it got when she talked about saving Star City.

"Your body was frozen. Complete ice basically. You heart had stopped and there wasn't any brain function." Jax added.

"I was dead." He stated this matter of factly, more trying to make sense of it versus not believing it.

"Welcome to the club." The previously dead assassin stated, quirking up a small smile. Leonard returned it with a smirk of his own before turning his attention back to jax and asking:

"How am I not dead?"

"Don't know. It's why Grey and Ray are looking into the thing that killed you. You're alive, there's no sign of damage from the cold gun,I mean other than your body temperature being ridiculously low which isn't seeming to affect your health...it's a miracle."

"I don't believe in miracles."

"Well, Grey and I, Kendra..The flash...we're proof of the impossible. Is a miracle really that hard to believe in?"

* * *

A few more days past before Leonard was back on his feet. His movements will still stiff, and he was still on medication, but most things had returned to normal. In that time all the Legends had come to see him.

There had been a few hugs (Kendra, Jax, Ray), one punch (Mick), a manly tearful apology (Rip), a silent drink (The Professor), and as for Sara…

...Sara hadn't left his side. According to her, she couldn't sleep anyway.

According to a super helpful A. I. who spied on people's dreams, she was having nightmares of him dying.

(That bit he kept to himself).

But he was up and about. Unfortunately, Stein and Ray were no closer to figuring out why he hadn't stayed dead. Most everyone seemed past the initial shock of his recovery. They had all seen more impossible things, after all.

It was morning-or some semblance of morning- and most of the team was in the kitchen area caffeinating and munching on their breakfast of Ray and Stein walked in, both stammering excitedly.

"What's got the nerd squad so worked up?" Mick asked from his position next to Snart. The arsonist had become overprotective of his partner, barely leaving his side since Gideon had cleared him to leave the med bay.

(Leonard later learned the only reason Mick hadn't been with him while he was recovering was because his partner had also been heavily sedated for his own safety).

"We might have figured it out!" Ray exclaimed.

"Granted, as much technology and knowledge as The Waverider provides, it can not compare to the minds we can find back in 2016." Stein chimed in.

"What exactly are you saying, Professor?" Rip asked. The rest of the team looked confused as well.

"We know-"

"We think we know-" Ray corrected before letting Stein continue-

"We think we know what Savage was trying to build. But it would be more beneficial-

"-seeing as we don't have all the pieces after the explosion that almost killed Snart-"

"-for us to make a pitstop in Central City, 2016, to visit Mr. Ramone and Dr. Snow."

"I don't think it's wise for us to stop mid-mission." Rip reasoned, only to be shut down by Kendra.

"If whatever Cisco and Caitlin can find helps us defeat Savage in the long run, then I think it is."

"Plus we all miss our families and friends. This mission is tough, and long, and after this last battle a break is just what we need." Sara added.

"And it gives us a chance to clue in those we love who don't know where we are on what going on, in case some of us don't make it back." Jax concluded.

Rip took a moment to survey the room, noting that the whole team seemed on board and a little hopeful about this plan.

"All right. We can make a quick trip to 2016. However-" he took a moment to ensure they were all paying attention "-we still can't make the time jump until Mr. Snart is cleared by Gideon for safe travels."

All eyes turned to Leonard, some almost willing him to heal faster.

"I estimate Mr. Snart should be cleared for travel within a few days." The A. I. responded.

"All right then. In a few days time, we head back to Central City, 2016." Their captain conceded.

* * *

Leonard was on his way back to his room. Gideon had finally cleared him for a time jump, which meant tomorrow they would be on their way back to 2016. Rip had promised to get them as close as possible to the time they left, which was good for Leonard seeing as he had never told Lisa where he and Mick were going. He had the chance when they returned and if there was another close call -one without a miraculous recovery- at least she would know why.

"How does it feel to be one of the resurrected?" Sara's teasing voice floated in from the training room. He hadn't even noticed he was passing it. He took as an invitation and entered the room.

"Anti-climatic." He drawled, placing himself against one of the random storage containers in the room. The things were everywhere.

The blonde was working through a series of movements and stretches that he had been informed was called Tai Chi.

"No mad need to eat brains?"

"I spent an hour with the Professor earlier and didn't feel the urge, so the rest of the team should be safe.

"Allergy to sunlight?"

"Haven't had the chance to test that out yet."

"Sparkling?"

"That's just insulting."

"Bloodlust?" Her movements hesitated and her teasing tone turned serious.

"No more than usual." He needed to keep it light, partially to reassure her, mostly to keep his reputation of a badass heartless criminal intact. (Not that anyone on the ship actually believed any of that anymore).

She let out a sigh of relief before ending her exercise and sitting next to him.

"So, back to 2016. Excited to see Lisa?"

"As excited as a brother can be to see his trainwreck of a sister. Excited to Laurel?"

"Yeah. She's the one who encouraged me to come on this mission. Told me to be the hero in the light."

"And heroic has this mission made you feel so far?"

"How heroic has it made you feel?" She countered, that knowing smile on her face.

"Disgustingly. I haven't stolen anything decent in months."

"You did kill that man in in the wild west."

"To defend Stein's honor."

"Careful now. You might actually become someone my dad would approve of."

"And why would I need your father's approval, Sara?" They were dangerous territory now. Their flirting always had a purpose; avoidance of actual issues (Leonard), to relieve boredom (both), help control other urges (Sara); but there was always a line. This type of flirting came dangerously close to actual feelings. It held more than light teasing, it was a challenge. End here or continue? Go further or continue the dance?

"It could be useful to us in the future. Him thinking you're good enough for his little girl." She was touching his hand now. Not quite holding it, but not quite not holding it.

"In which future would this "us" need it? The one where we succeed in this mission or fail?" He couldn't look her in the eyes here. He'd be gone if he did. He focused on their joined hands instead.

"Either, if we start now."

Too close. Too much feeling. But she was already in. She already knew.

"I can't imagine any future where I'm good enough for you."

"You make me feel human."

"Sounds desperate." He released her hand, choosing to fiddle with his own fingers instead.

"Sounds like avoidance."

"My speciality." He stood, fully prepared to forget this conversation ever happened. "Goodnight, Sara."

"Goodnight, asshole."

End.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to post this while we wait for the lovely Jane Lorraine to Beta parts 2 and 3 of Worth. Check her Labyrinth fic Fruit of the Realm (if you are into that sort of thing)


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Hello all!

I noticed a lot of you are adding Miracle to your story alerts and that makes me super happy, however, Miracle is a one shot. It's a prequel of sorts to my story Worth, which I had started working on to get my feels out and is now becoming it's own universe. So if you are looking for more, you'll find it in that story, which can be find in my profile :).

Thanks for reading!

-GlassCassel


End file.
